Angel Eye
The Angel Eye, also known as Holy Eye, is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily near ancient buildings and ruins, such as Kitten Kingdom Ruins (in ) and Temple of Godcat (in ). It is a member of the Eye enemy class. Appearance Although its general appearance is somewhat similar to that of a Ancient Eye, the Angel Eye is not an actual eye. Instead, it is a floating white ring with a ball of white light in its center, and it has four winged metal spheres orbiting around it. Each section of the Angel Eye is marked with red symbols, and each sphere is lined with gold alongside a large red orb in their centers. Overview Angel Eyes are arguably the most powerful member of the Eye family; in addition to using and attacks, they are capable of supporting their allies with either healing (EBF3) and buffing spells (EBF4). To top it off, they can also inflict debuffs on the party, hampering damage output and making the battle more difficult. For this reason, it's often advisable to get rid of Angel Eyes first to prevent them from causing trouble by interfering with the player's strategies. In EBF3, the Holy Eye is immune to , absorbs and is vulnerable to . As such, the party should stick to Pulse and Antimatter to take them down. In EBF4, the Holy Eye retains its Holy absorption, but now also boasts an immunity to and absorbs . However, it is still weak to , and now can be dealt with more readily due to being weak to and . It is also particularly vulnerable to being ed, though this merely prevents it from using magic or buffs. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 , and healing spells. |HP = 130 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 20 |AP = 3 |Gold = 15 |poison = 100% |dark = -100% |holy = 200% |psn = 100% |item1name = Paper Talisman |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Light Feather |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Pearl |item3chance = 5% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks, and can buff other foes. |HP = 150 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4.2 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 37 |AP = 2.6 |SP = 2.6 |Gold = 30 |earth = 100% |bomb = -60% |wind = 200% |water = -60% |holy = 200% |dark = -80% |psn = 100% |syphon = -100% |item1name = Red Feather |item1chance = 40% |item2name = Glass |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Rainbow Gems |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Mercury |item4chance = 4% |item5name = Elixir of Life |item5chance = 2% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Tornado |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 40 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Wind |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 30% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Heal |Target6 = Allies |Power6 = 3000 |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |RdF6 = 0% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Whirlwind |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 44 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Wind |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 25% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 0% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Ally |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Tackle; * Syphoned → Tackle (1/3), Double Tackle (1/3), Grind (1/3); * Otherwise → Tackle (1/6), Double Tackle (1/6), Grind (1/6), Shine (1/6), Tornado (1/6), Heal (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Tackle (1/3), Double Tackle (1/3), Grind (1/3); * Otherwise → Tackle (1/6), Double Tackle (1/6), Grind (1/6), Glitter (1/6), Whirlwind (1/6), Buff (1/6). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4